Mishiki Mitsuaki
Mishiki Mitsuaki is an original character created by RWBY Ruby Rose. He is a member of Team AMZN and alludes to Kristoff. Appearance Mishiki is a young man with short, semi neat light brown hair and light green eyes. He is of normal build and taller than average in comparison to other men. As a faunus, his trait is found by the golden yellow curled horns on his head. Main Outfit For his main outfit, Mishiki wears a purple chinese satin vest with yellow lining and has red pockets that he uses to store his dust. The vest is worn over a Changshan (Chinese long shirt) that is red with yellow lining with dark red showing underneath the sleeves and cuffed at his wrists. He also wears light brown jeans with matching dark red cuffs, similar to the ones on his wrists and dark red with yellow lining slip on shoes. His emblem is found on his right shoulder on his top in yellow. Pajamas He wears a dark red silk kung fu pajama set with yellow cuffs with long sleeve cuffed top and bottoms with his slip on shoes. Personality He is an extroverted individual that is caring, brave, along with stubborn and emotional. He is usually seen as a kind hearted faunus who will do anything for the people that he cares for in his life, including his friends and family. If anyone is in danger, he will not stop until they are safe, no matter if he knows them or not since he believes that everyone should live a great life. This also leads to his caring nature of being like a brother figure to his friends that he holds dear such as giving advice or helping them out with whatever they need. He is also very social and not afraid to speak his mind, which can get him into trouble sometimes. As a Faunus, he has also been suseptable to bullying in his past for his Faunus heritage. When put in that situation or when his friends are in danger, he gets angered at the people/person causing the danger and jumps into action. He is one that helps the defenseless and tries his best to save them from the danger they are in. If a person pushes him far enough, he will attack them and as a Ram Faunus, he will always rush towards his opponent or any problem (meaphorically and literally) without hesitation. As a Faunus, he cares for the well being of other Faunus along with humans, though unlike other Faunus, he is very trusting towards other people.However, once someone betrays his trust, it is very hard to get him to trust them again. Mishiki is always seen around other people and is rarely on his own unless he's upset. He gives a lot of enthusiasm to his team and will do anything to cheer them up and boost the team morale. The faunus also loves to learn more about dust since he can use more information on the topic to do better in combat. He is also a great cook that loves to cook for others, especially his team. Biography/ History Mishiki was born in Vacuo withhis loving family and older sister, Sikoya. His father was a teacher while his mother was a chef and since he was 9, he worked in his mother's restauraunt with his older sister as one of the servers. He became a cook for her restauraunt a year later and remained in the job as both until Mishiki took interest in father's work when he was 12. After hearing his father's stories and teachings about self defense and dust, it intrigued him enough to try it himself as he decided to enroll Vacuo's Academy. While attending Vacuo Academy, he created Fiery Strikers and while he was trying to summon his dust hachets, Boom and Bust, he was being bullied about his lack of skill and his Faunus heritage. The bullying continued even after Mishiki had finally been able to summon the hatchets up to one day when he was practicing with his weapons. He continued on with his training even when they bullied him. When Mishiki was cornered one day while trying to find his semblance, he saw the older bullies bully his sister, Sikoya and started to tease to the point of harrassment. Mishiki couldn't stand the bullying towards him and his sister any longer when he had taken out a dust crystal and concentrated his power into it. Once he threw it, there was a large enough explosion for the bully to retreat from the duo. Without him knowing from his rage, he had finally figured out his semblance at last and had also protected his sister. Since that day, the bullying ceased as he had graduated from Vacuo's combat school with his sister. Once he had, he applied and was accepted to Beacon Academy. Once he had gotten the letter however, he got into an arguement with his mother about her concern for him going to a different place alone and going into hunter route until his father had vouched for him to follow his own path since he had been able to protect himself. His mother relented as he prepares to head to Beacon Academy, waiting for the adventures that awaited him. In Combat Weapons: Fiery Strikers and Burning Quake (Boom and Bust) His weapons are a pair of wrist bracers that have dust capability and built in brass knuckles that have the ability to summon his primary weapons which are dual dust hatchets that can combine into a staff. The bracers are called Fiery Strikers and the hatchets are called Burning Quake (Boom and Bust). He can use any kind of dust but he prefers fire and earth dust for his weapons. Abilities: Close Combatant Dust User He is an advanced specialist when it comes to close combat and has knowledge of dust usage from his father's teachings. His aura is average and his strength and stamina are above average. Mishiki's weakness lies in his speed since he is slower in his attacks. He serves as the front lines defender in combat. With his skills in dust casting, weapons and semblance, he is able to be a close combat dust user. When it comes to strategies, he is usually the type to be up close and personal to his opponents rather than be far away from them, which can be an issue to snipers and all around fighters which he is improving on in his training. He also has the tendency to help out his teammates when they're in danger. As a Faunus, he also has night vision. Aura: He is surrounded by Peach Aura. Semblance: Dust Cracker Mishiki is allowed to create bombs from dust catalysts and throw them at the enemy filled with power, exploding with the dust kind with contact. The higher the explosion, the more aura it takes. The max is a relatively large explosion that would deplete a persons aura which could shatter some of a two story building. As Mishiki uses it more and more, he would be able to do that kind of damage more times before losing all of his aura. How many times this is done depends on how much Mishiki practices it. Trivia -His full name translates to "Bright Autumn Apricot' since Mishiki means 'Apricot' in Egyptian and Mitsuaki means 'Bright Autumn' in Japanese. Apricots can be seen as light orange so it fits Monty's rules. -Very defensive of his family and friends. -Boom and Bust comes from Magic Game Card of the same name. Official Art Mishiki by momoriin-dcf5al1.png|Mishiki Mitsuaki (Thanks to Momoriin) Commissions Mishiki Symbol.png|Mishiki's Symbol chineseneyear_by_mayoujii-d8ilomk.png|Mishiki and her sister, Sikoya (By Mayoujiii) chinesenewyearextra_by_mayoujii-d8imauu.png|Mishiki and Sikoya 2 (By Mayoujiii)